leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM067
August 25, 2018 | en_op=Under The Alolan Moon | ja_op=未来コネクション | ja_ed=ジャリボーイ・ジャリガール | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=松井亜弥 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | directorn=1 | director=浅田裕二 | artn=2 | art=岩根雅明 | art2=志村泉 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=SM061-SM070 | footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Love at First Twirl! (Japanese: ピカピカだいすき！くるくるベベノム！！ Shining Love! Spinning !!) is the 67th episode of the , and the 1,006th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 22, 2018, in New Zealand on July 17, 2018, in Canada on August 11, 2018, in the United Kingdom on August 22, 2018, and in the United States on August 25, 2018. Blurb During a presentation to the Pokémon School class about the Alolan night sky, Sophocles mentions the possibility of undiscovered Pokémon living in outer space. Meanwhile, a mysterious Pokémon happily darts about in the sky above. Lusamine and the Aether Foundation determine that it’s an Ultra Beast, and it’s taken quite a fancy to Pikachu! Naming it Poipole, Lusamine asks Ash to take on the Pokémon as a partner—and our hero happily agrees. Although Poipole is quite a prankster, our heroes can’t wait to see how having an Ultra Beast in the family will affect their adventures! Plot A full moon shines brightly and is flying low over the ocean. It spots a , and hits the unsuspecting Pokémon with a poison attack to get its attention. Chinchou responds with , only energising Poipole and scaring the wild Chinchou away. Poipole reminisces about 's against in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!. Its impulse leads it to seek out and Pikachu, it soon locates them on their way to Pokémon School the next morning. Class has begun and is presenting a series of photographs taken by Molayne, Sophocles's cousin and the observatory director, using the Hokulani Observatory on Ula'ula Island. points out his friend Molayne in a picture and notes he is a talented . In the midst of the presentation, Pikachu receives a face full of blue liquid, and notices Poipole looking into the classroom. Pikachu abandons the class presentation to do some investigation, not that anyone notices. Sophocles talks about his desire to discover new Pokemon from outer space and concludes his presentation. Lunch time arrives, with Ash and friends sitting with their desk arranged in a circle. Ash brings out , , and for a hand-made lunch, courtesy of Professor Burnet, and suddenly realises Pikachu's absence. Everyone decides to search for Pikachu around the school grounds. Rowlet's eagerness leads Ash to search outside the school, while everyone else keeps up the search in the school. Meanwhile Pikachu has run outside of the school grounds, chasing Poipole into a nearby forest. The pair stop in a cleared path, Poipole goes on to nuzzle Pikachu much to the yellow Pokemon's enjoyment. Poipole then fetches an apple from a nearby tree, which Pikachu splits into two with an . In the middle of the search, Rowlet becomes distracted and swoops into 's honey donut food van for a snack. Jessie calls upon her to use , the attack hits and sends Rowlet flying off into the distance. Rowlet breaks its uncontrolled spin mid-air and notices Pikachu and Poipole in the forest clearing. The heads directly for Poipole, a perceived enemy, though its attack is disrupted by Poipole's defensive attack. Pikachu runs over to the now- ed Rowlet, and begins to spark with electricity. Pikachu stops its sparking after hearing Poipole's teary plea. Poipole instantly grabs Rowlet and Pikachu leads the troupe back to the school. Team Rocket notice the mysterious purple pin-headed Pokemon, Pikachu and Rowlet walking passed from their food van. Meowth proves unable to translate Poipole's speech, admitting he doesn't recognize it. James, with on his shoulder, checks his logbook for any matches, to no avail. Team Rocket decide to follow after suspecting the Pokemon is rare, or may be an Ultra Beast. Soon enough, Team Rocket catches up to Poipole, who is taking a break out exhaustion from carrying Rowlet on its back. The trio launch into their classic , only to realize they committed to their ritual in front of Pokemon not people. Poipole's laughter at Team Rocket only infuriates the trio. produces a net launcher, though Ash's Lycanroc and Torracat arrive on the scene destroying the net in the process. The new arrivals take Team Rocket by surprise though when Meowth sees the newly evolved Torracat for the first time he is seemingly excited for it. Ash and soon walk on to the scene, instantly noticing Poipole. Rotom takes a frenzy of photos, revealing it has no data on the Pokémon. James calls on Mareanie for assistance, though the Pokemon instead grips onto his head and poisons him. Out of frustration Jessie calls out Mimikyu. Pikachu dodges Mimikyu's and retaliates with Iron Tail, but the attack fails to do any damage, merely activating Mimikyu's ability. Mareanie's collides with Lycanroc's . Jessie attempts a though the attack misses. Before Pikachu's hits Team Rocket, Bewear intervenes, and scoops the trio up into its arms and out of harm's way. In the evening, Ash returns to the Ultra Guardians base, underneath the Pokémon School. heals Rowlet's poisoning. Poipole continues to nudge Pikachu and removes Ash's Z-Ring from his wrist. Suddenly, Lusamine, Wicke, and Professor Burnet appear via a projection display. Lusamine announces that, thanks to Rotom's footage, they have identified the mysterious purple Pokemon as an Ultra Beast called Poipole, the Poison Pin Pokemon. Rotom, with Lusamine's word, goes on to officially register Poipole in its system. Lusamine also grants Ash custody of Poipole to allow for daily observation until she and her team can figure out which Ultra Wormhole it appeared from. Lusamine's brings out the s for Ash to capture Poipole. Despite Ash's welcoming speech to encourage Poipole to join his team, the Pokemon avoids all of the Beast Balls. Lillie suggests that Ash demonstrates how s operate. Ash uses Rowlet to demonstrate, so he calls upon and returns the Pokemon several times. Unexpectedly, Poipole flies up to Ash and touches the Beast Ball's central button, causing it to enter the device. The Beast Ball rocks on the ground several times before settling, to everyone's amazement; this officiates Ash's capture of Poipole. That night, Ash and his Pokemon are excited with Poipole, the latest edition to the team. Rowlet, with Pikachu on its back, chases Poipole through Professor Kukui's home before eventually stopping out of exhaustion. Poipole goes on to spray several lines of blue and red fluid from its head on to one of the log walls, producing a portrait of Pikachu. The captured likeness impresses Pikachu and the others. Professor Kukui, in talking to Professor Burnet, suggests Poipole may prove to be a lot of effort because of its energetic nature and prankster antics. Major events * The recurring is revealed to know . * and meet the recurring Poipole for the first time. * Ash to take care of it until the location of its Ultra Wormhole is discovered. Debuts Humans * Molayne (picture) Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * * Lusamine (video projection) * Professor Burnet * Wicke (video projection) * Molayne (picture) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * ( ) * (Professor Burnet's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) * * (flashback) Trivia * Poké Problem: What is the name of the Ultra Beast that appears in today's episode? ** Host: Professor Burnet ** Choices: Babanomu, Bibinomu, Bubunomu, ** Answer: Bevenom * The English dub title is a reference to the phrase "love at first sight". This was also used for the title of a previous episode. * Nurse Joy, , , , , , , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * The English dub was released on Amazon Video on August 22, 2018, three days before the episode aired in the United States. Errors Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 067 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon de:Liebe auf den ersten Dreh! es:EP1010 fr:SL067 it:SM067 ja:SM編第67話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第67集